


the space gays™

by orphan_account



Series: coran rlly bought a fucken android [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Slurs, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), but there will be no rlly offensive or mean ones, literally lance asks if shiro is "fucking gay" once or twice so i have to tag it wiht, the group chat au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Friday 2:12AM
   lance: do you ever like just think about likepidge: lmfao uh ohmullet: why y'all awake wthlance: like all the weird societal logic thingyspidge: like whatlance: likelance: like if we get out of the shower clean, how do towels get dirty?mullet: go the fuck to bedmullet: waithunky: Jesus Christ





	

 

Sunday 1:42AM

 

 **Lance** added **_mullet_ , _pidge_ ,  _hunky_ , _space dad_ , **and **_space queen_ ** to the conversation.

 **Lance** named the conversation " **the space gays **™**** ".

 

 **pidge** : mk why

 

 **lance** : i just figured it'd be easier this way

 

 **mullet** : what would be easier this way

 **mullet** : how did u get my number you chode 

 

 **lance** : lol i just asked shiro

 **lance** : thanks dad

 

 **space dad** : Don't ever call me that. :C

 

 **lance** : k sorry dad

 

 **mullet** : lmfao whats that fuckn emoticon

 

 **space queen** : Why are you like this

 

 **hunky** : my phone just fell off the table, it vibrated so hard

 

 **pidge** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **lance** : ;) 

 

 **space dad** : Did you guys purposefully turn off your auto-capitalization?

 **space dad** : And why didn't you add Coran to the chat as well? 

 

 **pidge** : lol mebby

 

 **lance** : if i added him to the chat it woulda turned green and i aint about that life

 

 **space dad** : then why didn't you just do it over instagram then

 

 **pidge** : 

 

 **lance** : whatr u fuckn gay

 

 **hunky** : Guys what the HELL

 

 **space queen** : I could literally use my cellular device as a sex toy right now

 

 **lance** : ;)

 

 **pidge** : ;)

 

 **hunky** : Ew

 

 **space dad** : ;)

 

 **hunky** : EW

 

 **mullet** : get ur hetero shit out of my house

 

 **space queen** : Why are you awake anyway?? SMH!!!

* * *

 

 

Wednesday 4:24PM

 

 **lance** : did anyone do the bio homework

 

 **pidge** : o bby u kno i did

 

 **lance** : can u send

 

 **pidge** : o bby u kno i wont

 

 **lance** : cmon

 

 **mullet** : do it yourself

 

Wednesday 4:47PM

 

 **mullet** : did anyone do the modern global studies thing

 

 **lance** : wow smh

 

 **mullet** : hunk??

 

 **hunky** : Smh

 

 **mullet** : pidge??? m boi????

 

 **pidge** : u know im in ib classes

 

 **mullet** : curse your smart self smhhhhhh

 

 **space dad** : I am at work.

 

 **lance** : lol and

 

 **space dad** : I really don't need my phone going off in the middle of my work day. Come on guys.

 

 **hunky** : I mean I'm all for your financial success and what-not but couldn't you just put your phone on DND

 

 **space dad** : Help me out hear, Allura!

 

 **space queen** : What

 

 **space dad** : These nerds are blowing up my phone whilst I am at work!!!

 

 **space queen** : Lol and

* * *

 

Friday 2:12AM

 

 **lance** : do you ever like just think about like

 

 **pidge** : lmfao uh oh

 

 **mullet** : why y'all awake wth

 

 **lance** : like all the weird societal logic thingys

 

 **pidge** : like what

 

 **lance** : like

 **lance** : like if we get out of the shower clean, how do towels get dirty?

 

 **mullet** : go the fuck to bed

 **mullet** : wait 

 

 **hunky** : Jesus Christ

* * *

 

Saturday 12:46PM

 

 **mullet** : almost there boo :*

 

 **lance** : k bb :*

 

 **space queen** : What

 

 **mullet** : shit

 

 **lance** : FUCK

 

 **pidge** : HA

* * *

 

Monday 2:50PM

**pidge** added **_matt_ ** to the conversation. 

 

 **matt** : whats good

 

 **pidge** : he made me

 

 **lance** : lol no this is fantastic

 

 **hunky** : Hey Matt

 

 **matt** : hey junk

 **matt** : hunk*

 

 **hunk** : :(

 

 **matt** : no wait bby ily

 

 **space dad** : Hey, Matt!

 

 **matt** : sup shiro

 

 **mullet** : who that

 

 **pidge** : my brother

 

 **mullet** : you have a brother

* * *

 

Tuesday 1:35PM

 

 **lance** : did you guys see the fight

 

 **space dad** : Lol yeah I did!

 

 **lance** : rlly?

 

 **space dad** : No, you heathen, I'm not even in high school. 

 

 **lance** : o right

 

 **mullet** : lmfao

 

 **matt** : i saw it

 

 **pidge** : ur lying u leave school for lunch every day

 **pidge** : u just wanna seem hip n cool

 

 **matt** : foiled

* * *

Wednesday 11:44AM

 

 **pidge** : lmfao lance gettn it in

 

 **hunky** : Lmaooooo

 

 **space dad** : What?

 

 **space princess** : Give me them juicy details boi

 

 **pidge** : lol nthn lance and keith makin out behind the dumpsters like no one can see em

 **pidge** : you can see them rather clearly from the track tho

 

 **space dad** : Wait, if you're in class, then why aren't they?

 

 **hunky** : That's the question isn't it

* * *

Wednesday 12:30PM

 

 **mullet** : pidge you fucking snitch

* * *

Thurdsay 2:55AM

 

 **pidge** : allura if u do not stop shitposting

 **pidge** : i will swing

 

 **lance** : wut

 

 **pidge** : alluras tumblr is lit

 

 **mullet** : since when does allura have a tumblr

 

 **space queen** : Since never

 **space queen** : I will choke you Pidge

 

 **pidge** : lol u guys want it

 

 **lance** : yes

 

 **mullet** : yes

 

 **hunky** : Yes

 

 **matt** : yes

 

 **Shiro** : Yes!

 

 **space queen** : NO

 

 

 


End file.
